User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 11
The Killer Within I drove across the bridge straight back to the school. Just as I reached the front gates of the school and passed the Taxi that I crashed when I first arrived, I turned left onto the driveway to the parking lot. I pulled up to the gate and turned the truck off. I got out and then opened the gate wide enough for me to get through. I closed the gate and then went straight to the Autoshop. Last I heard from Clayton, he said he was going to mess around with the Bus. As I got to the lot beside the Autoshop, I found the School Bus. "Wow", I said as I approached the Bus. Clayton really done some work on this thing. All the windows on the Bus was barricaded with wood and let's not to mention the front bumper. It had spikes on it, probably for any zombie that happens to get in the way. I hate to be the one in the way of this thing. "HELLO? CLAYTON, YOU OUT HERE?" I shouted. Just as I said that, the back door to the bus popped open and he shoved out one of the seats. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm removing the seats from the bus so you can fit more than two groups in the Bus. It's important so you don't have to waste any fuel when it comes to bringing a group here and then picking up another", he answers. "Listen, we need to talk about something", I started to tell him. "There's a new threat out there. It's another group of survivors, but they're not sane. They're hell-bent on killing the other groups that they deem 'unworthy to live'". "Unworthy to live? What kind of drugs have they been inhaling?" Clayton asks in disbelief. "They just recently tried to kill the Preps, but I stopped them. The Nerds over in Bullworth Town also confirmed that they were attacked by the same group too", I told Clayton. "Do they have a name? What do they look like?" Clayton asks. "It's a rather pathetic name. They're called the Savages and they mainly dress in dark gray colors", I told him. "Alright, I'll keep my eye out for anything suspicious", Clayton says. He then asks, "So what's the deal with the Preps and the remaining Nerds?" "The Preps are onboard. Algie and his group hasn't decided yet. I was about to ask the Bullies, but Algie stated that they're working for the Savages", I told him. "Does he know that for a fact?" Clayton asks. "I don't know for sure, but he did tell me that if I ask for them to be here with us, then he and his group won't be a part of it", I answered. "So, what are you going to do about it then? Who are you going to ask to stay here with us?" Clayton asks me. I haven't exactly thought it through yet. I figured I should at least investigate the Bullies first before I make a move. I have had trouble with the Bullies only once, and that was just because I was the new kid. Of course, it got worse with them mainly because of my helping with the Nerds and that Gary was telling them things that I have not said. But once I defeated Russell in the Hole back in early November last year, things pretty much changed between me and them. They remained my allies throughout the school year, even when everyone else turned their back on me prior to the Bullworth Academy Riot. I'm sure if they're working for the Savages, then they'll turn against them as soon as I ask them the question. But right before I could tell him this, we heard loud footsteps approaching us and the sound of panting. We both turned around and saw that it was Pete. "Clayton. Jimmy, we need help. Zombies have somehow gotten into the Main Building". "WHAT?" Clayton asks nerviously. "Is everyone alright?" I ask Pete. "Yeah, they're all taking cover in Crabblesnitch's office", Pete says. Clayton then picked up his baseball bat up from the ground and said, "Let's go clear us some zombies". I took out my Super-Slingshot and handed Petey my regular Slingshot and some ammo. "I hope you know how to use it", I told him. "I know how a Slingshot works", Pete says. We then started racing back to the Main Building. When we got to the front door, Clayton kicked the door open and then we stormed into the Main Building. I closed the door behind us just as some of the zombies in the main hall spotted us. The zombies slowly walked towards us just as they saw us. Clayton then charged at the closest one and then swung the bat at it's head. Pete and I then using our Slingshots and fired on the zombies. Clayton almost got taken down by two of them, but I shot one of them in the head right before it could take a chunk out of his arm. He took the other one down, looked at me and then nodded his head at me for appreciation. Just as I nodded back, the school bell started going off. Someone has started up the fire alarm. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled over the alarm. "WE GOTTA TURN THE GENERATOR OFF", Pete yells. "WHERE'S THE GENERATOR?" Clayton says. "I KNOW WHERE IT IS", Pete stated. "IT'S LOCATED IN THE BASEMENT. BEHIND THE GARAGE DOOR NEAR THE SIDE EXIT". "WE NEED TO TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW", Clayton stated. We then rushed to the basement doorway, taking out a few more zombies along the way. When we got to the door, we saw that it was left open. "WHO THE HELL LEFT THE DOOR OPEN?" Clayton shouted. "LET'S DEAL WITH THE GENERATORS FIRST, THEN WE'LL FIGURE OUT WHO DID THIS", I suggested. We entered the doorway and then closed the door behind us, making sure no more zombies from the basement could possbly get in the hallways. We started making our way down into the basement, taking out the zombies along the way. "At least it's alot quieter down here", Pete says. "Is it possible that the generator can activate the fire alarms like that?" Clayton asks. "It does this kind of thing all the time", Pete answers. "Last year, Bullworth suffered through some very bad storms which would knock the power out sometimes. And when Mr. Luntz would turn the generator on, it would totally turn the alarms on by itself and ruin the lessons. So then he decided not to ever use the generator and instead make the teachers light up candles. I don't know if he planned on replacing the generator, but it hasn't been used since". "I'm guessing this happened before I came here, right?" I asked him. "Pretty much", Pete confirmed. After going through the so-called maze in the basement, we finally got to what use to be the Bullies' hideout in the basement. The basement door was left open. "How is this possible? I shoved a heavy crate infront of this door. Someone must have moved it", I suggested. "The same with turning the generator on. There is no way that it could have turned on by itself. Just the alarms", Pete said curiously. I went up to the door and then closed it shut. I locked it and then went up to the garage door. "Help me out here", I told Clayton. He went up beside me and then we both lifted the door open. In the small room behind the garage door was the generator, loud and operational. I went up to the generator and tried to figure out how to turn it off. Just as I might have found the switch, I heard a footstep to my right. I turned and ducked just in time as an axe was swung right at my head. Just as I get back on my feet, I see who the person was that swung the axe. The one person that I thought was dead: Ted Thompson. "Oh my God, you're still alive?" I said to him in disbelief. "Hell yeah, I'll still alive", Ted stated. "Worse part is all my crew is now dead thanks to you. Now I'm going to kill your group, starting with you". I ducked just as he swung the axe at me again. I charged and pushed him into the wall. I tried to take the axe away from him, but he had a really good grip on it. During my struggle with Ted, I heard several moans coming from around the corner. "Shit, they found us", Clayton said he went to the corner, raised his bat and then swung at the first zombie that turned the corner. After that, a few more came around the corner. Petey and Clayton were now engaged in their own fight for survival. While they were fighting zombies, I was struggling with Ted and his desire to cut me to pieces. "What will you accomplish by killing me?" I asked as I pushed him into a wall. "Revenge", Ted said. "You ruined my plans. I wanted all those smart-ass Nerds dead and take their base of operations. But instead of helping us, you decided to warn them and prepare them for attack". He then pushed me against the generator. "Both the Jocks and the Nerds could have came here, worked together and build a better, safer future for yourselves. You could have had more food than ever", I told him as we twisted and shoved him onto the generator. "It's survival of the fittest, Jimmy. Only the strongest survives", he said as he pushed me back. I landed right on my butt as he did that. "And you, Hopkins, are not the fittest", he said. He then raised the axe and was about to do a blow to my head when Clayton showed him into the generator. Ted turned his attention on him, but before he could do anything, Clayton swung his blood-stained bat at his head and knocked him out. I turned to Clayton and said, "Thank you". "No problem", he said. Pete then went up to the generator and tried to shut it down. "Damn it, Ted must have damaged the switch with his axe", Pete said. "So how do we turn it off then?" I asked him. He then picked up the axe and then went behind it. "Looks like we have no choice", he said as he swung the axe at the cables hooked up to it. He swung a few times until the cables were finally cut and the generator shut down. "Nice to have one problem solved", I said as I took a deep breath and then exhaled. "What do we do about Mr. Football-Champ-turned-Psychopath here", Pete asks while looking down at Ted. Clayton went to the back of the generator, ripped out a few cables, walked up to Ted, rolled him over, and then tied his hands with the cables. "We'll just leave him here for now. Let's just focus on killing the rest of the intruders in the basement", Clayton suggested. We then closed the generator door and then went back to the basement entrance. "Alright, let's just clear the Hole....again, and hopefully this kind of thing doesn't happen again", Clayton says. We then went downstairs into the Hole. While down in the Hole, there were many more zombies. We started taking them out with our weapons. Just as there was maybe five zombies left in the Hole, one of the bloaters came out of the shadows and charged at Pete. Right before he could duck out of the way, he tripped backwards and landed on his back. It crawled up onto him and then bit him on his arm. "NO", I shouted before I kicked it in the head and rolled it off Pete. I loaded my Slingshot and then fired on the zombie's head. There was no way that this zombie could survive a small rock penetrating it's brain. I turned to Pete and aimmed at his head. "NO, NO. I'M OKAY. IT ONLY BIT THE SHIRT SLEEVE. SEE?" he said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed his arm. What a relief, I thought to myself. There was probably no way that I would kill Pete. He stood by my side throughout my entire time here at Bullworth, even after Gary's betrayal. Losing him, I probably wouldn't be the same ever again. "Man, I'm going to need a shower after all this", Clayton said as he approached us. "Was that all of them down here?" Pete asks while getting back on his feet. "Seems like it. I guess we're in the clear", I said to them. "So, what do we do about Ted?" Pete then asks. "Well, we can't keep him prisoner", Clayton stated. "He'll find a way to escape and then kill us all. Can't let him go either. I think we have no choice but to kill him ourselves". "Now I'm not one for killing, but you do have a point", I told him. "So....how do we do it?" Pete asks. "Well, the most humane way is to just shoot him in the head", Clayton says. "But we don't have acutal guns to do that", I told him. "I think I got something. Let's just go back to the generator first", Clayton said. As we got back to the generator door, Clayton opened it up and walked into the room. "Pete, give me the axe", he ordered. Pete then handed him the axe and said, "I really don't like this idea of yours". "No other choice and no other way. It has to be done and this is the only way to do it. Plus, if done right it's quick. Besides, it's better this way than to feed him to the zombies", Clayton told him. "Close the door", he then told me. "Wouldn't you rather have light?" I asked him. "I just don't want an audience to see this", he remarked while looking at both of us. I reached up and then closed the door behind him. We waited a while for Clayton to come out of the room. It seemed like an eternity right until there was a knock on the door. I opened it up and then he came out with the axe covered in fresh blood. Ted Thompson was no more. "It's done", he said while wiping off some brown liquid off his mouth, probably vomit. "Man, that's messed up", Pete says. "Just be glad you didn't see it", Clayton said to him. He then walked slowly out of the room and then said, "Let's, uh, let's clean the building of the corpses that we just killed". From the look in his eyes, I don't think that he'll ever be the same again. I just hope he'll be alright. Category:Blog posts